


More than friends

by FluffyKittenKaya99



Category: motogp - Fandom
Genre: M/M, MotoGP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKittenKaya99/pseuds/FluffyKittenKaya99





	More than friends

"Ok, ladies, I have to go rest now, we’ll meet tomorrow again, right?" Jorge opened the door of his motorhome and talking to the girls behind him. They caught him, made him a bit drunk and he was soon theirs. They could do anything to him and he’d never say andything for them to stop. He was happy to be in the center of the happening, specially when it came to girls. But this time, he had to stop them before they could get into his motorhome, because there was a race waiting for him the next day. He closed the door and looked around.

His buddy, Ricky Cardus, was sitting on the couch, waiting for him. When he saw the girls outside, he felt his heart collapse a bit. He wasn’t sure why. Jorge came closer to him, but didn’t say anything. Ricky looked up at him. He sure wasn’t happy that Jorge was out, partying, while Ricky was inside all alone. He didn’t like to be left behind.

"I didn’t even feel like having fun today." he said, but Jorge could hear that he wanted to come with him. He just never did because girls completely forget about Ricky.

"Wanna have a private party?" Jorge asked him with a soft voice that almost sounded like he was suggesting for sex. RIcky’s eyes emediately looked at Jorge. "What are you mad about? I’m sorry!" he was annoyed by Ricky’s sudden sadness. "If I take you with me, you’re unhappy! If I don’t take you with me, you’re even more unhappy! Stop it!"

"No, you stop it." Ricky stood up and pushed his lips against his. His heart skipped a beat and he felt like he doesn’t have control of himself. Jorge freezed and pressed his lips hard together so Ricky couldn’t do anything stupider than this.

"I knew it." he whispered after Ricky calmed down and backed off. "What?" Ricky was confused. "You’re gay. I knew that."

"What are you talking about?"

"You cut my hair, you don’t look for girls, you don’t watch straight porn, there is a whole shitload of proof!" Jorge felt a bit mad that Ricky didn’t want to say he’s right, but he kind of felt horny at the same time.

Ricky felt guilty, but Jorge played the game. He looked down, then back up. He winked at him and bit his lip. Ricky was unsure of Jorge’s actions but he couldn’t stop himself. He kissed him again, this time longer and Jorge played along. He kissed him back and soon licked his lip, Ricky opened his mouth and suddenly, their tongues were playing with eachoter. Ricky’s heart was beating faster and faster, and it was not long before Jorge put his hand behind Ricky’s sweatpants and grabbed his cock. Ricky left out a little moan and felt himself becoming hard as a rock.

"I didn’t tell you I was bisexual, huh?" Jorge whispered into Ricky’s ear and smiled. He licked it and then looked at Ricky’s surprised face. He didn’t know whether to smile or be disguisted. Before he could decide, Jorge took him to the bedroom and pushed him on the bed. "I didn’t get to have sex today yet…" He explained to him and took off his shirt. Ricky didn’t quite know what to do because he’s never done it with a man.

But soon, the lust took over. He ripped off Jorge’s shirt and Jorge smiled. He was happy that he finaly turned Ricky on and so he pulled off Jorge’s pants and found out his huge dick was ready. Jorge went lower and lower, put his fingers on the edges of Ricky’s pants and pulled them down slowly. He grabbed his dick so professionaly, that Ricky was 100% sure that he’s done this before. He looked at him and gently started licking Ricky. He wanted to stop looking at him, to forget it, but the scene of his best friend suddenly giving him a blow job was too exciting. He moaned once again as Jorge gently pushed his finger in his ass.

"Oh my god…" Ricky said and closed his eyes. Jorge played with him a little and pulled a condom out of the night stand. "Here we go." he whispered when he put the condom on and slowly approached him with his now even harder dick. He looked straight into Ricky’s scared brown eyes and he slowly entered him. Ricky moaned louder so Jorge stopped. He waited a little for the pain to dissapear and then started moving slowly. He felt Ricky was in complete pleasure when he closed his eyes and pulled him down. He kissed him passionately and didn’t stop.

They both came at the same time, after Jorge was jerking off Ricky’s cock when moving faster and faster. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes and screamed, while Ricky moaned louder and sprayed his come all over his body. Jorge stopped and looked at his buddy. They were both sweaty and tired.

"I’ll go take a shower. You made me so happy." Jorge said and pulled it out. He took off the condom and threw it into trash, while Ricky was still calculating what just happened. He couldn’t believe it, he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but couldn’t. Jorge took a shower and came back, now in his underwear. He saw Ricky all tired and layed next to him. He stroke his hair and smiled. Ricky looked at him and couldn’t help himself. "I love you, Jorge." he whispered and Jorge nodded. "I love you too." he replied and kissed him once again, before they both fell asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
